


Eat. Sleep. Remember.Cry.

by rosehedwig243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco has a muggle death, Dramione Children, F/M, Lyra Malfoy - Freeform, Old Couple, Post-War, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, dramione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, mione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: I’ll never hear you call me ‘Mione ever again.You were truly gone.My Draco.All I do is cry.Beta'ed by: paulatheprokayote, mockingjay and ImaRavenclaw. I thank these ladies very much for their wonderful input!





	

My love,

I am wandering throughout our house, wondering how you could have been taken so cruelly from us, from me after all these peaceful years.

We had survived a war and prejudice, 2 decades in the Auror Corps, all for nothing when you were taken from us by an out-of control car as you were tending to your garden.

Our kids had all moved away. Scorpius and Lyra both attended Ilvermorny and went on to well-to-do jobs in the heart of Chicago, after attending prestigious universities.

They didn’t rely on the Malfoy name to get them anywhere, they fought and worked hard to be where they are today, and we-I couldn’t be more proud.

They have their own families now, and I’ll be living with Scorp now to help with his kids. It’s been six months, six very painful months since you passed. I haven’t been able to go into the bedroom that we shared for 40 years, but we’re selling the house and I need to face it.

I’m sitting down on your side of the bed, right where you used to sit every morning getting ready for the day.

It’s overwhelming.

I had begged you that day not to go do your gardening. The heat was stifling, and your back had been beginning to ache regularly. But still you insisted on tending to your precious flowers. You called me your Mione like you always did when you wanted me to agree to something and assured me you wouldn’t be out there long.

I’ve done very little since you passed. Eating at our table just reminds me of when you and I used to sit together every morning eating breakfast and then joined by our kids when they came along.

I can’t even sleep in our guest bedroom, or anywhere in our home. I just wake up from my nightmares of seeing the car repeatedly hit you from behind, unknowingly to you, me realising moments too late to call out to you to get out of the way.

The old classic brown leather couch is worn and faded, but comfortable. When we moved in, you and Dad spent hours positioning it and the television for optimum viewing. It was quite something to watch, very much still my favourite thing about it. We spent hours on our couch, observing Scorp and Ly play, helping with homework or relaxing as a family. The living room always was where we all came together peacefully.

In the immediate days after, I kept expecting you to turn your key in the door and walk in as if nothing ever happened. I still expected to turn into bed and see you waiting there for me, not wanting to go to sleep without making sure I had come to bed as well. I still waited for the moment where I heard your voice float in from another room or wrap your arms around my waist as I stood washing up.

That ended with your funeral. It hit me in the heart that you were gone as you were being lowered into the ground. Before then, I hadn’t cried. But at that moment, nothing you could do could stop the flood of emotion that rolled over me.

I’ll never hear you call me ‘Mione ever again.

You were truly gone.

My Draco.

All I do is cry.


End file.
